A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, and has dominated in the current market of the flat panel display.
A core technology represented by a wide viewing angle technology especially becomes a hot topic in recent years.
A core technology of plane electric field with wide viewing angle—Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) is as follows: a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated between edges of slit electrodes in the same plane as well as an electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that the liquid crystal molecules of all alignment directions between the slit electrodes and directly above the electrode in a liquid crystal cell can rotate, thereby the liquid crystal working efficiency is improved and the light transmission efficiency is increased. Advanced super dimensional switch technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and has the advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura and the like. For different applications, ADS technology has some improved versions, such as a high transmittance I-ADS technology, a high aperture ratio H-ADS technology and a high resolution S-ADS technology.
A conventional slit pixel electrode as a whole has a rectangular shape. The slit pixel electrode includes a plurality of first electrode structures, the pixel electrode consisted of the first electrode structures has an closed shape, for example, the closed electrode is formed by configuring second electrode structures to close the pixel electrode at both ends of each of the first electrode structures. In the procedure of actual displaying, the liquid crystal molecules gather around each first electrode structure and are deflected under the action of transverse electric field, so as to display images. Some of liquid crystal molecules gather around the second electrode structures on the edges, the distribution of electric field in this region is different from that of electric field around the first electrode structures, so that the liquid crystal molecules in the region around the second electrode structures has a different distribution direction from that of the liquid crystal molecules in the region around the first electrode structures, that is, a disclination happens. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules in the region around the second electrode structures cannot be effectively utilized, thereby pixel aperture ratio is not improved at optimal and the light transmittance that achieves image display is not high enough.